harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Joe and Molly get sued by the Harpers
On the heels of Sheila and Molly's first catfight, the wicked woman and her husband get sued by the Harpers! Last time on Harpers Falls: *Sheila and Molly got into a huge catfight which nearly trashed the Wainwright living room, and Joe further alienated his daughter by brazenly siding with Molly. This infuriated Sheila's mother and husband that they plan on suing Joe and Molly. Joe and Molly Wainwright looked stunned as Allen Watkins and Michael Harper had just announced that they were going to sue them for every cent they had, for the insults that they had heaped on Sheila. "Why are you suing me?" Joe wheedled. "You stood there and alienated your own daughter," Michelle seethed, "and you took Molly's side over your own flesh and blood." Joe laughed scornfully. "You're disgusting, Michelle," he snapped at his ex-wife, "I hate her!" Sheila shot her father a look, "I hate you too," she shot back, "and I have another bit of news for you! I hereby renounce my maiden name of Wainwright, and am changing it to Mom's maiden name of Harper. I went to the courthouse this morning to make it official!" Joe looked angrily at her, "This is your plan, isn't it, Michelle?" he seethed. "Sheila came up with it on her own," Michelle shot furiously, "and you will NOT stop it!" "Chris has already talked to me," Sheila flung at Joe, "and he agreed with me, not only that, but HE changed his last name to Harper as well!" Earlier that day, Sheila and Chris, accompanied by Anyssa and Dylan, went to the courthouse in Brockton, and had their names legally changed to Harper. Sheila was now known as Sheila Harper Watkins; and Chris was known as Christopher Harper. Joe looked like he was socked in the stomach, "What about me having an heir?" "You have some nerve to ask that," Sheila snapped, "after all the women you've knocked up!" "How dare you make mention of my private life?!" Joe advanced on Sheila and aimed to knock her down, but that was stopped by Nicholas Haller, Sheila's brother in-law; Robert, her father in-law and her uncle, Michael. "Since you've disowned her," Michelle raged at Joe, "your private life is fair game!" "I'll get even with you!" Joe threatened Sheila, "I'll murder you myself! Molly won't have to bother!" Sheila, despite Joe's threatening words, marched up to him, and coldly slapped him across the face. "You and that damned Molly can get the hell out of this house and this town!" she said harshly, "and we'll see you in court!" The next day, everyone assembled in Brockton for the court case of Harper-Watkins vs. Wainwright. Sheila stated her case clearly, with the help of Denise Abbott and her brother in-law, Nicholas, who worked for Denise. Joe's high-payed mouthpiece said nothing. He even felt awful having to work for Molly and Joe. The case was clearly open and shut. It was discovered that Joe wasn't even an homest real estate broker. He cut corners, and stole money from his own firm, which allowed him to be as wealthy as he was. He and Molly reaped illegal kick-backs as well from other real estate agents all over Providence. Nick and Robert produced a list of the names to the judge. The judge was stunned, and was furious with Joe for what he did. "Joe Wainwright, I have never been more disgusted with anyone than I am with you!" he began, "You've done nothing but connive; scheme and lie to do irreparable damage to the people you claim to love. You've already lost your children because you married a woman who nearly murdered your son's lover; and your own nephew; and you brazenly side with your wife over your own family! Thereby, I am ordering you to pay your family $5 million dollars, which includes any proceeds from your real estate business, as well as your own personal holdings. You will also have no contact with your former daughter and son; nor any of the heirs from the numerous women you've inpregnated over the years. Also, you and your so-called 'wife' will be sentenced to a total of 30 years in the correctional system in Providence. "Sheila," the judge continued, "I am very sorry for all the pain and suffering that your father had inflicted on you over all the years. Now, they will be out of your life once and for all, and you won't have to contend with them again. Bailiff, get the defendants out of this court room, and have them prepared to be extradited to Rhode Island." Joe and Molly screamed at Sheila, "We'll get even with you!" they howled, as they were taken out by the bailiff, "You're nothing!!" Molly yelled at the bailiff, "Get your hands off of me!" Sheila slunk in her chair, feeling old. "They will get at me again," she said to her mother, "I know they will!" "And we'll stop them, like we did today," Michelle said softly to her daughter, "first thing we need to do is get the furniture from his house. The judge said we can take possession of it." And that was exactly what the family did. The furniture was sent over to the Harper Mansion; and some pieces were brought over to Dylan, Alex and Chris's house on Attleboro. Many of the other things, like linens and all were taken back to the stores, and the money was given back. The huge flat screen TV was one of the pieces that were at the Attleboro Avenue house. Another flat screen was sent over with Sheila and Allen at the Watkins mansion. Meanwhile, Joe and Molly sulked as they awaited the cops. In the emptiness of their formerly fabulous house, they couldn't believe that they had lost and lost so badly on this one. The cops came, and arrested them both, taking them to the penitentiary in Providence. The house itself was sold, and so was the business, with the proceeds being divided between the Harpers and Watkinses. For now, the threat of Joe and Molly Wainwright was over. But is it really? What will happen next? *What new schemes will Joe and Molly concoct? *What other twists and turns will the families of Harpers Falls contend with? Tune in again, and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes